Attack on DxD
by damowatling
Summary: Issei and the gang find themselves transported to the town of Trost and upon entry, they find magic does not work. Will Issei and the Gremories return home? Or will they add to the death count and die for humanity?
1. Chapter 1 In an unknown world

Attack on DXD

Chapter 1 In an unknown world! Problems of great proportions.

 **The Gremory group are now in quite the situation. After their victory against the scheming Ryuu Tatsuo, the Old Satan faction member Creusery Asmodeus, greatly altered the co-ordinates of the Gremory families' magic circle. Transporting them to another world. A world where magic is non-existent and ineffective. And little did they know, just how dangerous this world truly is!**

 **Re-uploading this in a bigger font. Making it easier for readers.**

The crimson circle appeared on the surface of the new world. The co-ordinates successfully been set. In an instant, Rias, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Gasper and Xenovia, emerged from the blinding light.

Rias was alarmed, the first to notice that the transportation had in fact failed.

"Is everyone alright?" Rias Gremory asked the first priority making sure everyone was present.

"No problems here Rias. It seems we are all safe." Issei said as he observed their surroundings.

"President, where are we exactly?" The blonde knight side as he stared at all the buildings in the area.

"I don't know. This is unlike any place I have seen before. I must have messed up the transportation circle. Everybody gather together and I will get us home." Rias said as she tried to concentrate her magic power.

"Not possible!" Rias said her eyes shooting wide open after she failed to create a new circle.

"President, what's the matter?" Koneko said as Rias began to look confused and shocked.

"I can't seem to gather any magic power. Everyone, try to activate your powers!" Rias said causing everyone to obey.

"Yes president!" They all said as they began to prepare their power.

Kiba tried first to materialise a sword. But nothing happened.

Akeno tried like Rias did before to create a magic circle. But just like Rias and Kiba, Akeno failed to gather any magic as well.

It was the same with Xenovia, Gasper, Asia and even Issei. Nobody's magic power or sacred gears, seemed to be working.

Koneko was the first to show any shine of hope when she successfully managed to destroy what was left of a huge heap of rubble with her fists.

"It seems that our magic power doesn't work. But our own physical abilities, remain unchanged. That explains why Koneko-Chan can still use her reinforced offense and defence power." Issei said making Rias put her thumb and index finger under her cheek whilst she dwelled in deep thought.

"Anyway, we can't just stay here. Let's search for any signs of human life so we can find the means to get home." Rias replied.

All of a sudden, the ground below them began to shake. A loud sound echoed to the point where the buildings began to shake.

"Where is that noise coming from?!" Kiba said feeling a bit nervous without his sword with him.

"I don't know, but it's getting closer!" Issei said as the buildings shook greater.

"I'm scared!" Gasper cried out as he curled up into a ball.

"Wait a second, what the hell is that thing?!" Issei said pointing in front of them.

The Gremory group prepared to battle unaware if this creature was friend or foe.

"Everybody don't let your guard down and stick together!" Rias said as the creature began to get closer.

The creature suddenly came to a stop, giving the Gremories a chance to analyse its features.

This unknown creature was approximately 10 metres tall. Its head was much larger than a normal human being and its mouth extremely wide. The creature's eyes were locked onto the crimson princess as its huge mouth began to open.

Issei managed to spring into action just in time. Deploying his devil wings he scooped up Rias causing the giant creature to crash into a building instead.

"Thank you Issei." Rias said when he let her down.

"Don't mention it. But I guess now we know that isn't a friendly creature." Issei said as the giant began to regain its footing.

"Everyone! Deploy your wings now! It's not safe on the ground!" Rias said as she and Issei flew into the air. It now being evident that their wings being a part of their bodies, were still usable.

The enemy tried to swat the enemy group as if they were nothing but common house flies.

Kiba and Issei were unlucky. Underestimating the creatures reach, they were smacked out of the sky and hit the ground.

"Yuuto! Issei!" Rias said suddenly screaming when she was caught in the creatures grip whilst she was distracted after checking on her servants.

"Rias!" Issei shouted seeing the creature tighten its grip around her.

Koneko tried to kick the giant. However, she too was caught in its grip.

Issei tried his best not to panic. Observing his surroundings to see if there was anything he could use to save Koneko and his master.

Not a moment too soon, Issei spotted on the ground two swords next to a body. Or what was left of it. This body had clearly been butchered as only the torso remained which wore a green cape with the symbol of two wings on the back.

"Kiba! We have to aim for his blind spot!" Issei shouted throwing one of the swords to him.

"I got it Issei Kun!" Kiba said as they both charged the creature with blades equipped.

Issei and Kiba ran along the walls of opposite buildings and leaped from them as they succeeded in getting into the creatures blind spot. Both swordsmen met each other at the back of the beast's neck as they cut through the back of his neck in two different directions.

Issei and Kiba then used their enhanced speed to cut off the beasts giant hands to release the captive Rias and Koneko.

The two devils touched ground. Along with the creatures ginormous head and hands.

"Rias, Koneko-Chan, are you alright?" Issei said assessing their damage.

"We're okay. But that creature is faster and stronger than it looks. If you two were a second later, I fear that mine and Koneko's bones would be broken by now." Rias said as she shook off the grim thought.

"Akeno-San look out!" Issei shouted when the beast failed to die and attempted to step on her.

"Are you kidding me? It's still alive after its head has been removed?" Xenovia said when the creature began to regain its body parts.

"Everyone look out! We've got company!" Issei shouted when six more similar looking creatures began to walk towards them.

"Damn it! Boosted gear!" Issei shouted but the gauntlet remained hidden.

"Everyone! We need to escape from here before it's too late ahh!" Asia said screaming after she was caught by the terrifying monster.

"Asia! Damn you take this!" Issei shouted trying to slice at the monster's head.

However, Issei's attack was proven to be useless when the beast caught his sword and slammed him into the ground.

All of a sudden, the creatures advanced using the commotion as a perfect distraction and grabbed each and every one of the Gremory members except Issei who lay on the floor.

"Let go of me!" Rias said as she tried her hardest to prevent the creature crushing her.

"How dare you do this to my friends you ugly bastards!" Kiba said trying his best to attack the giant with his blade.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she helplessly fell victim to her opponent's strength.

"Issei Kun!" Akeno and Kiba shouted out to their friend as they too began to reach new levels of danger.

"Issei Senpai!" Koneko and Gasper shouted as they along with the others were lifted over the creature's heads.

"Issei-San!" Asia screamed tears streaming down her face as the creature began to open its mouth.

"That's enough! You freaky bastards! You have no idea. Who you are fucking with!" Issei shouted a tower of flames suddenly surrounding him.

(Welsh dragon! Balance breaker!)

The giants who were now revealed to be carnivorous human eaters, closed their mouths and drew their attention to the sudden light show in front of them.

"Ascalon!"

(Blade!)

"Star sonic booster!"

Issei used this distraction to cleave his way through all of the dangerous monsters hands. Releasing all of his friends from captivity.

"Issei! Your power it's working again?!" Rias said both greatly relieved and shocked of this turn of events.

"Everyone, stay back. I'll finish these bastards quickly!" Issei said as he deployed his dragon wings and ascended into the air.

A giant hand came Issei's way. The red dragon emperor evaded to the side and then delivered a colossal counter strike to the creatures head causing it to be removed from its body and to be sent flying into the building next to him.

"I'm not done!" Issei shouted as he drove his armoured foot into another giant's gut causing it to fly backwards and knock into two others.

After Issei landed on the ground, one of the enemies clumsily threw down his fat hand to try squish him like a bug. Little did this big guy know though, it would take a lot more than that to kill the powerful dragon wielder. Issei removed the giant's mitt and shot upwards whilst holding it. Using all of his strength, the red dragon emperor smashed the giant into the ground.

"Issei Kun, those creatures are getting back up again. And their injuries seem to be regenerating!" Akeno said making Issei turn to them.

"Well if that's the case, then I will just have to blow them all away!" Issei shouted causing all of his gems to glow.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Issei concentrated his magic power very carefully. Placing all of it inside his highly powered magical blast attack.

"Crimson Dragon Cannon!" Issei shouted as he shot two different dragon shots which then merged together at the middle to create an even more powerful impacting attack.

The creature's intelligence became well known as they made no attempt to avoid Issei's dynamic attack and remained where they stood. A powerful crimson light shone through the town as it consumed the dangerous carnivorous creatures. Only their skeletons remaining after the powerful blast annihilated their believed to be indestructible skin.

Just as the Gremories began to celebrate in Issei's great triumph against these unidentified beasts, the brown haired teen's armour suddenly cracked into pieces showing the extent of the strain it had put on Issei's body, using this power unconsciously in a world without magic. Issei collapsed in a puddle of blood his eyes showing no signs of life as he lay in his bodies' crimson liquid.

"Issei!" Rias said as she and the rest of the devils ran over to the collapsed pawn.

"Issei Kun! This is bad. He is bleeding very badly!" Kiba said trying to get him on his back.

"I won't let Issei-San die!" Asia said as she placed her hands near the teenager.

Everybody looked very grim knowing that Issei was in critical condition and normally Asia's healing power could help him. But they all knew it painfully well it wouldn't work.

Asia leaked tears on Issei as she kept her eyes closed and gave herself a nose bleed when she tried her very hardest to get her sacred to respond to her will.

"Please work! I'm begging you!" Asia screamed as she tried to heal him.

"Asia that's enough. Don't push yourself too hard." Xenovia said suddenly stopping herself when a warm and beautiful green light emerged from the former sisters fingers.

Asia was able to heal Issei's wounds as a result drawing his life away from danger. As soon as Asia relaxed her power in relief, she too passed out from exhaustion being caught by Xenovia before her head hit the ground.

"We need to find shelter and somewhere safe for Issei and Asia to rest." Rias said managing to keep herself composed in front of her friends.

"Yes president!" Everyone still conscious said deploying their devil wings ready to take flight.

"President, we have got company." Akeno said pointing towards the roof.

Rias and the others turned their vision towards the individuals on the roof showing the first sign of normal human life since they had arrived. These humans all had green capes on with two wings on one blue and one white. And to makes things worse, all of them were armed with two swords each.

"Oi brats. What was that bright light and explosion just now? Are you Titan's?" The individual with short black hair said looking down at them with a menacing glare.

"Titan's? You mean those creatures that just attacked us?" Kiba whispered to Rias making the short guy jump down from the roof using hooks to get him safely on the ground.

"I asked you a question. Answer me who are you?!" The man said drawing his blades.

"Captain, don't get too close! They could be dangerous!" Another soldier said as the captain closed in on the Gremories.

"I am Rias Gremory and everyone here is a member of my peerage." The crimson haired girl said to the black haired man who suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"I am Captain Levi of the survey corps. You have all shown abnormal abilities and caused a huge mess in our town. We will be taking you all into custody!" Levi said signalling his troops to descend as well and draw their weapons.

Rias prepared to resist but was convinced to avoid that by Kiba.

"President it's best we don't show any hostility towards these soldiers as we are now. They all look well trained in the art of swordsmanship and we have no ways to fight back. Also it looks like they have some sort of grappling device so running is also out of the question. Let's surrender and think of a plan after Issei and Asia regain consciousness." Kiba advised as he retracted his wings.

"I understand." Rias said signalling to everyone to not resist or try to fight back.

"We will go along with you Captain Levi. As long as you promise not to hurt my servants should we comply." Rias said as handcuffs were placed on her and everyone else.

"I can't promise you anything." Levi said as they journeyed back to the survey corps' hideout.

 **Please look forward to the next chapter! What will happen to the Gremories? Will they will be killed by the survey corps? Or will they ask to join the survey corps to help retake wall Maria against the colossal Titan? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2 Are you a human? Or a Titan!

Chapter 2 Are you human? Or are you a titan?!

"Hyoudou Issei. Hyoudou Issei!" A voice said causing Issei to open his eyes.

As soon as the red dragon emperor opened his eyes, he knew instantly who was attempting to communicate with him.

"Draig?"

"It seems you can finally hear me now." The humungous red dragon said shown in this dimension in his prime physical appearance.

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear partner. What happened? I couldn't even activate my boosted gear until the very last minute." Issei said to his towering partner.

"A sacred gear responds to the will of its user. That's why despite this world having no form of magic, you were able to activate your power and re-establish our connection." Draig said responding to Issei's question.

"Yeah and not a moment too soon. Everyone was almost eaten by those creatures." Issei said showing a distressed expression after he remembered how close that situation was.

"Well our connection has been re-established. However, it doesn't seem like you are out of the woods just yet. You have to wake up right now!" Draig said causing the dimension of fire to disappear.

The brown haired teen finally woke up only stone walls and concrete to welcome him as he opened his eyes. His arms felt restricted. But it wasn't just because his hands were bound and attached to a pillar, they felt heavy, a painful side effect he was suffering from breaking the seal of his sacred gear by force alone.

Issei's attention became focused on a certain individual in the room who was currently standing in front of Kiba. This man wasn't much in the height district nonetheless, he gave off an aura of authority and command. All Issei could do for now was listen and gather intel about the mysterious characters who like himself and his friends, wore matching uniforms.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who the hell are you?!" Captain Levi said staring down at the golden haired knight.

Kiba said nothing showing his resolve clearly and refused to be intimidated.

Levi caused Issei's chains to rattle when he suddenly drove his foot into Kiba's face.

"You bastard, what are you doing to my friend?!" Issei said beginning to get the feeling in his hands again.

"Ah so you have woken up from your nap? Keep quiet! I'll deal with you later dog." Levi said resuming his focus on Kiba.

Issei looked around and stared in both shock and anger after he saw the condition of his friends. Which showed clear evidence his friends weren't exactly being served by the best host.

"I'll ask again so try to give me an answer this time. Are you a Titan? Or are you Human?" Levi said staring coldly at the composed swordsman.

Kiba did the same as before and remained silent. Levi became angry and caused Kiba a great deal of damage. Rias couldn't take it anymore after seeing Kiba kicked in the gut and cut across the face.

"Please stop this! We're not Titans! We don't even know who or what a Titan is." Rias said getting Levi's attention.

"Oh so you can talk after all?" The captain said closing in on the crimson haired princess.

"Listen to me, we're not titans. But we're not exactly humans either. We're devils and we are not from this place either." Rias said attempting to negotiate with their captors.

"Devils? Is that what you said?" Captain Levi said making Rias reply instantly.

"Yes! We're not Titans! And if you tell us about them, we can help you fight them." Rias said concerned for her peerage without their abilities to protect them.

"If you're not humans, then you are a threat to humanity. I may as well just execute you right now. We have wasted enough time and soldiers already!" Levi said unsheathing his sword and raised it up high.

"Stop!" Kiba shouted finally finding his voice when the sword approached Rias Gremories beautiful skin.

A rattling of chains echoed in the room as the end drew near for the occult research president.

"Don't you dare hurt Rias!" Issei shouted as he resisted against his binds.

Levi's eyes shot wide open after his sword made impact but remained clean without a drop of blood to stain it.

"An armoured hand?" Levi said as he struggled to cut through the red dragon emperor's gauntlet.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on my Rias!" Issei said through pure rage as he blocked Levi's powerful slash.

"What the hell are you?! Some kind of armoured Titan shifter?!" Levi said his eyes showing true disgust now.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. But I will defend my friends until my last breath!" Issei shouted finally pushing Levi away from Rias.

"Do you intend to resist against the Survey corps?" Levi said pointing his sword at Issei.

"I don't give a damn if we are in our own world or a completely different dimension. I swear whilst I'm still breathing, I will protect my friends no matter who tries to take their lives!" Issei said pointing with a closed fist at the Survey corps soldier.

"It seems like I've been treating you wrong all this time. You don't deserve to be approached like a human. You need to be trained like the dog you are." Levi said coldly as he put his blade a way and put his hands up in a fighting stance.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Issei said as he too got ready to face his opponent.

The two warriors clashed in a matter of seconds, using only their fists to settle their dispute.

The short black haired soldier threw a punch Issei's way which caused Issei to evade to the side.

However, Issei was struck by a powerful kick to the gut when the previous punch was proven to be a feint.

Nonetheless, the red dragon emperor took hardly any damage due to his still present super strength and endurance.

After Issei made it obvious that the soldier's kick was not very effective, the captain despite this, still showed no signs of backing down any time soon. Charging Issei again, this time showing an expression of irritation and eyes full of a thirst for blood.

Issei could sense the human's blood lust quite easily and increased his strength in response to the threat to his friend's well-being.

Levi tried another approach using the gear he had equipped around his waist in an attempt to throw his opponent off guard. The grappling hooks shot to both sides of Issei digging into the wall that lay dormant behind him. The force of the gas from his manoeuvre device launched Levi instantly getting him right in Issei's face in seconds.

Issei was not fazed by Levi's cunning plan. In fact, he used this scheme to his advantage. Grabbing one of the cable's with one hand. Whilst the other formed a fist and collided instantly with the soldiers face. Levi felt the full force of Hyoudo Issei's dynamic punch as it sent him flying off to the opposite side of the room. The strength behind the attack caused Captain Levi to crash into the wall, creating a huge hole to mark where he ended up.

The soldiers on standby, showed their first signs of movement when their captain was dealt a critical blow. The survey corps corporals rushed to their captain's side in order to aide him if he were to be seriously injured.

An individual with brown hair and green eyes seemed the most concerned as he helped Levi to his feet.

"Captain Levi, are you alright sir?" The soldier said his captain in response jabbing him in the gut in response to his reasonable question.

"Shut up Eren. You're 10 years too young to be worrying about me." Levi said now turning his attention to the dragon who stood in front of his treasure on complete guard.

"It seems I underestimated you. I have decided you are too dangerous. So…. I will kill you now!" Levi said as he launched himself into the air and started rotating his body with his swords drawn like a razor sharp spinning top.

Issei responded instantly sensing the danger that was fast approaching. In fact he was certain if he didn't act fast, he would be sliced to ribbons.

A ferocious tower of flames erupted in the room leading Levi to nothing but disappointment when his swords cracked on the hardened shell of Issei's Dragonic rook armour.

The flames propelled Levi once again making him take a step back from the ferocious and intimidating dragon wielder who now lit up the room making his power the centre of attention.

"Captain Levi! Let me fight him!" Eren said bringing his hand near to his opened mouth.

Just as Eren was about to prepare for battle, he was immediately halted in his actions when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Commander Ervin?" Eren said as he stared up at the caped man with blonde hair.

"Troops stand down! And that includes you Levi. I am curious to find out about these intruders personally." Commander Irvin said resulting in no arguments. Just a solid and noble salute.

After the bloodlust in the room disappeared, Issei deactivated his armour and now focused his attention on the new character who showed no hostility towards his friends.

And Issei's intuition was correct. Moments after this so called commander entered the chamber, Rias and her peerage found themselves being unshackled and released from their imprisonment.

"So, tell me all about your intentions." Ervin said addressing the leader of the Gremories.

After Rias once again pleaded hers and her peerages innocence and explained her true intentions, Commander Ervin nodded his head. Indicating he had made his decision.

"I see. Then if you're prepared to help us, you need to suit up and give your hearts to humanity." Ervin said making Rias grin.

"Not a problem. Everyone hold still a second." Akeno said making passive miniscule magic circles at the feet of only the Gremories.

A blinding crimson light filled the room causing those who weren't absorbed by it to shield their eyes in fear of losing their sight.

"How is this then?" Rias Gremory said the light completely vanished from the room now. Showing her and her peerage once again.

"That will do just fine." Ervin said as he stared at the now uniformed strangers. Showing clearly to this commander the commitment and resolve of the Gremories as they now stood in their same colours and wore the same symbol that the other soldier's donned.

After the intense interrogation session the Gremories escaped thanks to both Issei's power and Commander Ervin's orders, the Gremories were introduced to the rest of the squad as new recruits.

"These individuals, have shown full proof evidence that they are fully capable and prepared to help us in our fight against the Titans. In fact, they have shown clear signs to me as a glimmer of hope in our fight. And I believe with their assistance, we can take a few steps further in our goal to finally defeat the greatest threat to our survival. So welcome them and treat them as you would anyone else you consider a comrade." Ervin said leaving the soldiers to get more acquainted with the new arrivals.

"Hey Jean, I can definitely see myself getting very friendly with our new female soldiers over there. If you know what I mean?" A male soldier said as he gazed perversely at Rias and Akeno's large bulging chests.

"I can see exactly what you mean. Let's go introduce ourselves." Jean said now walking over towards Rias and Akeno with a huge grin on his face.

Little did they know, their seemingly innocent act, angered a certain individual and it would lead to drastic consequences.

"Hello there ladies, the names Jean Kirstein. It's a pleasure to meet."

Those were the only words Jean could utter out before he and his comrade were instantly silenced after they felt the cold steel pressed against the side of their necks.

"Let me make this clear to you punks. It's true that we are guests in your world for now. However, if you come close to my Rias or any of my dear friends with such lewd gazes again, then it won't just be Titan heads that will roll tonight." Issei said giving off a highly intimidating and ferocious aura as he removed their own blades from their necks and placed them back inside their holsters.

Jean Kirstein didn't say another word. He just weakly nodded and retreated backwards returning to the crowd of soldiers on the other side of the room.

Issei grinned satisfied that he had made his point and returned to his friends.

All of a sudden, Issei sensed unease and panic when the commander returned.

"All soldiers are to prepare themselves for battle immediately! Titans have breached our defences and are approaching at a fast pace in packs! Suit up and prepare for battle!" Commander Irvin said causing everyone to salute and reply with a simple Yes sir!

The Gremories deployed their black wings and awaited their master's orders.

"Now everyone, let's hold off the enemy forces until my brother can find a way for us to return home! Until then, defend this town and its people. And remember, I won't forgive anyone of you if you don't come back alive! Is that understood?" Rias said making the Gremories salute her in the same way the soldiers did to their own commander.

"Yes President!" They all shouted as they prepared to fight these frightening creatures


	3. Chapter 3 Show me your resolve!

Chapter 3 Show me your resolve! I won't let my friends die!

 **Just before I start this chapter, I just want it to be made aware of once again, that this stories high school DxD characters, are based off of their background and personality from my fan fiction High school DxD The path of the Sekiryutei. Therefore, Rias is not shy about expressing her feelings for Issei, and Issei isn't perverted in any sense. Please bare this in mind, and if you are interested, check it out** **. Anyway sorry it took so long to update, but please enjoy :D**

The march of the soldiers was suddenly halted when one certain individual, did feel so strongly about co-operating with their newly formed allies.

"Wait a second Captain Levi! I don't think that we should send these guys out to fight until I have tested them against a titan's true power! I'm not saying I oppose Commander Ervin's orders. But I refuse to let these strangers fight the Titan's without testing them against the true power of the Titan's!" Eren said preventing the Gremories from taking flight.

"What's that supposed to mean? I overpowered your captain. Doesn't that prove my strength already?" Issei replied feeling slightly irritated by this hot heads attitude.

"You showed you can fight us well. But you still have yet to prove your worth to us against the Titans!" Eren said as Levi prepared to move out.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get it over with Eren. We can't afford to waste any more time or soldiers on these people." Levi said as he led a small group of the survey corps into the city.

"Of course Captain Levi! Leave this to me!" Eren said as he removed his Omni directional gear.

"Oh something interesting seems to be happening over here." A blonde haired man said as he stood at Rias Gremories side.

"Commander Ervin. What is the meaning of this?! I thought we had made an agreement?" Rias enquired as she nervously watched the remaining soldiers surround them with blades equipped.

"It seems that Eren is on to something here Miss Gremory. If you cannot stand up to a more advanced Titan's power, then how will you be of any assistance to humanity? Don't worry, we will supply your comrade with the equipment to fight against Eren." Ervin said making Rias return her attention to Issei.

Issei stared at the discarded machinery by his feet and then returned to look at Eren.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to use the Omni directional gear?" Eren said as he stared at Issei.

"There is no need, I will defeat you with my own power. I will fight for my friends, my way." Issei said as he activated his boosted gear.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Titan's!" Eren said as he without hesitation chomped down viciously on the side of his thumb.

"You're bleeding! What are you planning?" Was all Issei could say before the furious lightning bolt crashed down on Eren Yeager.

A colossal roar came from the vision impairing smoke and Issei found himself looking upwards towards the sky at the giant which towered over him.

"Where did that Titan come from?" Kiba asked as he stared at the monsters emerald eyes.

"I see, so that person has the ability to transform into one of those terrifying creatures." Rias said as she struggled to stand up against Eren's Titan's roar.

"That's correct, this is Eren Yeager's ability. Titan shifter. He has the ability to transform into a Titan of 15 metres and he has full consciousness and control of this form. If your servant cannot stand up to Eren, then you will be no use to us." Ervin said making the others stare at the soldiers on standby.

"So this is your true power huh? Well okay bring it on!" Issei yelled as he prepared to face this mighty power.

Eren in his Titan form was a man of few words and spoke louder with actions. With a deafening roar, Eren launched his humungous fist towards Issei who mirrored Eren and attempted to counter with his own fist.

(Reset)

Issei's punch had no influence on Eren's strike which sent the powerless Red dragon emperor straight into the building behind him.

The monstrous Titan didn't stop there, Eren swung his fists constantly at the brown haired teen as he managed to dodge them by a tiny space.

Issei was once again sent airborne when the ginormous creature attacked him with a thunderous kick instead.

"Issei!" Rias screamed as she witnessed Issei smash through the glass window.

"Don't worry president, I can still fight." Issei said as he emerged from the shattered window space covered in blood.

"Come to think of it, didn't you say before that you and your comrades were helpless against the titan's and you were easily overwhelmed?" Ervin asked Rias making her slightly frustrated.

"If that's the case, then you are all in way over your head if you think you can take them down that easily. In fact, you would all sooner become Titan food rather than do a thing to make a difference. Would you not rather die by the hands of your fellow soldiers?" Ervin said making Rias stand her ground.

"I refuse to believe that Issei will lose. He is my Issei and the strongest man I know! You have no idea how strong Issei is!" Rias said to the point that if her destructive powers were present, Ervin would be seeing a different shade in her irises.

"I see. Young man, do you really think you have what it takes to beat the Titan's?"

"Of course I do! I will protect everyone I care about!" Issei yelled back feeling his anger about to erupt.

"Well you're not showing any proof to your words! Listen up, in this world, it's good to have resolve. But if you do not have the power to back it up, then you are nothing more than wasted equipment!"

"What did you just say?!" Issei shouted feeling angry towards this man who described his friends and himself so badly.

"If you carry on this foolish persona, all of your friends are going to be eaten by the Titan's!" Ervin said as Eren was closing in on Issei again.

"They will be eaten?" Issei said to himself as images of his friends being killed and consumed entered his mind.

Issei's fists shook at his sides and his teeth began to clench. Blood dripped from both his mouth and his fists as he clenched them both too tight.

"Never again…"

"I won't…"

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Issei bellowed as a tower of flames shot towards the sky.

"It's hot! So he really can transform into a Titan?" Armin Arlet said as he gazed into the towering flames of the mysterious stranger.

"Commander Ervin, now you will see first-hand. Why my Issei won't be defeated." Rias said proudly as Issei's began to become visible.

"What is that?!" one of the soldiers said in a panic.

"Is he some kind of armoured Titan after all?!" Mikasa said as she watched in caution.

"But then why is he so small? He's not even a 4 metre Titan?" Armin said as he stared at Issei's new appearance.

"What's going on here?" All of the soldiers said as they saw Issei in his crimson dragon armour.

"Is this your comrades Titan power?" Ervin said making Rias grin.

The power fuelled Eren Yeager, ignored Issei's transformation and pressed on ahead with a dynamic punch.

Issei made no movements to dodge Eren's punch and instead placed out an open palm to receive it.

"Impossible…" The blonde haired and timid Armin said as he watched Eren's punch do no damage.

"He stopped Eren's punch just like that?" Mikasa said.

Issei astounded the crowd once again as he unleashed his mighty dragon wings.

"Now you've shown me your power, I will now show you the power of the Gremory household!" Issei yelled as he charged towards the Titan which chose to test him.

Eren with his colossal fist, tried once again to smash through Issei's armour using brute force. However, this proved quickly to be a huge mistake when the cunning dragon warrior evaded to the side and grabbed hold of the monsters arm. Raising the startled opponent into the air and slamming his giant frame into the ground.

"How? How can he lift Eren in his 15 metre Titan form, like it was nothing?!" Armin said in a panicked state as this new frightening power overpowered humanity's greatest weapon against those monsters.

"You made a mistake in underestimating our Sekiryutei. Issei-kun will not lose to anyone. Not even the titan's." Akeno said to the nearby intellect.

"Sekiryutei? What's with that rank name?" Commander Ervin questioned the now grinning Rias.

"He is the red dragon emperor, our friend. And your worst nightmare if you piss him off." Rias said as Issei drove his armoured fist into Eren's cheek.

Ginormous teeth rained down upon the soldiers who so carelessly perched themselves on the rooftops.

"I will admit, that you are all very brave to take on those frightening creatures with nothing but swords and putting your hearts on the line, and I may have only just encountered them when you have been facing them for hundreds of years. But I have faced against immortals, angels, demons and even dragons. I have always been staring death in the face ever since I was born. My parents were both murdered right before my eyes, and I was powerless to do anything, but watch it happen. But I will be damned, if anyone! Creature! Titan! Or even God! Nobody! Nobody will take away my loved ones, while I am still breathing!" Issei yelled resonating something with Eren who too also faced such a traumatic experience.

"Eren! Damn him!" Mikasa said as she prepared to draw her swords.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kiba said as he and Xenovia drew their own dual swords.

"We may not be as skilled as you when it comes to that strange device around your waist, but don't go taken our swordsmanship lightly." Xenovia said as she and Kiba pointed their weapons at Mikasa.

"Ara, there is no need to get so riled up little girl. Issei-kun won't kill your friend there. He's just punishing him for threatening our lives. Not even you can stop him once he gets going." Akeno said as she too approached the hot headed soldier.

Mikasa gripped her blades even tighter when she saw Eren's titan figure struck again by the mysterious armoured airborne fighter.

"You said to me before, that I have to obey your orders, to sacrifice my friends and loved ones for the sake of humanity. Well I have some news for you saviours of humanity. I'm not human. I'm a devil!" Issei said boosting his power.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

With a thunderous punch, Issei collided his boosted armoured fist into Eren's titan head.

The gathering soldiers took immediate evasive action as the Titan's giant head detached from its body and came crashing down upon the rooftops. A shower of liquid blood needles dripping from its now headless body.

A cloud of steam arose from Eren's fallen titan corpse, followed by Eren Yeager escaping its nape and staring up at the superior warrior who had just defeated him.

"So…? Did I pass the test Titan shifter?" Issei said leaving all but Mikasa frozen in place, as she leaped from above and raced to the exhausted soldier who had just been defeated in battle.

 **Hi guys, sorry this took me so long to update, but I only just recently came up with an idea for this chapter. So Issei has now clearly proven his capabilities in facing off against the titans. Does this mean that they will allow him to fight freely against the titan's currently invading Trost? Or will the survey corps be keeping a closer eye on him to try take him out?** **Find out in the next chapter** **. Chapter 4: The fall of Trost? The Gremory household proves its worth!**


End file.
